


This shit I do except Popee this time

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Song Lyrics, shit bro idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: I actually have some ideas for fics going into this but I ain't making any promises they'll be written1. "I Wanna Be The Moon" - The Scary Jokes2. "The Ren And Stimpy Show" - The Scary Jokes3. "The Daughter Of The Fish And The Ram" - The Scary Jokes4. "Blow My Brains Out" - Tikkle Me5. "Catabolic Seed" - The Scary Jokes6. "Icicles" - The Scary Jokes7. "Blood From The Concrete" - The Scary Jokes8. "Your Vicious Kin" - The Scary Jokes9. "Emotional Vagrant" - The Scary Jokes10. "Skullcrusher Mountain" - Jonathan Coulton11. "Arms Tonite" - Mother Mother12. "Aspiring Fires" - Mother Mother13. "Christmas Kids" - Roar14. "Gadzooks" - Lemon Demon15. "Frontier Psychiatrist" - The Avalanches16. "Gallery Piece" - of Montreal17. "Action Movie Hero Boy" - Lemon Demon18. "When Will You Die?" - They Might Be Giants19. "Perfect System" - Oingo Boingo20. "On The Outside" - Oingo Boingo21. "Only A Lad" - Oingo Boingo22. "Oh Ana" - Mother Mother23. "Controller" - Oingo Boingo24. "I Can't Decide" - Scissor Sisters25. "Calm Me Down" - Mother Mother





	1. I Wanna Be The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is the playlist btw
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LyzoPhlmA8lcBhE79fCJL?si=ibc83JcqRfqEt4dMtKa1wg

**_"Fear is the emotional response to love, and these seem to be the emotions with which we start life."_ **

_I wanna be the moon_

_I wanna be the moon_

_I wanna be the moon_

_I wanna be the moon_

_In the dead of night_

_I'll shine my light_

_So you know everything's gonna be alright_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be the moon_

_I like to be alone_

_I like to be alone_

_I like to be alone_

_I like to be alone_

_It's scary to see_

_You falling for me_

_I wish that I could be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be the moon_

_'Cause I like you_

_I, I like you_

_I really do_

_I, I like you_

_But all of your love_

_Kisses and hugs_

_Don't fix what's bugging me_

_So I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_The moon_

_And when you're feeling blue_

_I'll shine my light on you_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be the moon_

_'Cause I like you_

_I, I like you_

_I really do_

_I, I like you_

_And I can't make you cry_

_From way up in the sky_

_And that's the reason why_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be the moon_


	2. The Ren And Stimpy Show

_**"Stimpy! I'm so happy! I must go do nice things!"** _

_I like that you like the same cartoons that I do_

_We have such similar taste in children's media_

_You know what they say about how art can imitate life_

_Well they were right,_

_And our lives are a whole lot like_

_The Ren and Stimpy show_

_It's The Ren and Stimpy show_

_Oh, what do you know, it's a brand new episode_

_Of The Ren and Stimpy show_

_Now between you and me_

_You are Ren and I am definitely Stimpy_

_I say some silly shit then you call me an idiot_

_Then we brush our teeth and go to sleep in the same bed_

_It's The Ren and Stimpy show_

_It's The Ren and Stimpy show_

_Oh, what do you know, it's a brand new episode_

_Of The Ren and Stimpy show_

_We are the best of friends_

_Although it seems a little weird that we're together_

_But you're gonna see, we'll be happy you and me_

_Oh so happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy_

_Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy,_

_happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy,_

_happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy_

_Happy, happy, happy, happy, joy, joy_

_Just like in The Ren and Stimpy show_

_It's The Ren and Stimpy show_

_Oh, what do you know, it's a brand new episode_

_Of The Ren and Stimpy show_


	3. The Daughter Of The Fish And The Ram

_The daughter of the fish and the ram_

_Said "I am who I am_

_And what I am is a freak_

_Of nature."_

_The daughter of the ram amd the fish_

_Always had one secret wish_

_That someone would love her_

_Someday_

_But who could love someone with scales and horns?_

_The girl who was cursed since the day she was born_

_She cried and she whined and she hated herself_

_She said, "Maybe if I tried I could be someone else."_

_So the daughter of the fish amd the ram_

_Visited a magical clam_

_The oldest and wisest creature_

_In the sea_

_She said "Magical clam take pity_

_I only want to be pretty."_

_And the clam scratched his shell_

_And he told her_

_"I will give you this magical pearl_

_It'll grant any wish that you have in the world_

_But even the magic that I possess can never bring you true happiness."_

_("You gotta take care of that yourself" said the clam)_

_So the power of the magical pearl_

_Turned her into a beautiful girl_

_And she swam ashore_

_And crawled up on dry land_

_But all of the people she met_

_Said "Why is this girl soaking wet?"_

_And they laughed at her_

_And they called her weird_

_Sure, she might not have been ugly anymore_

_But she was just as lonely as she was before_

_So crying, the girl fled back to the sea_

_And she asked the clam_

_"Why won't your magic work on me?"_

_The clam in his wisdom replied_

_"It's the person you are inside that's the problem my dear_

_Sadly, you were doomed from the start_

_There is an incurable longing in your heart_

_And not even magic can fix that_

_'Cause you miss the ocean when you're on land_

_And when you're in the water you miss the sand_

_So trust me, my darling, take this time to roam_

_'Cause no one you meet is gonna make you_

_Feel like you're home."_

_So even though she didn't really like it_

_She took the clam's advice_

_And set out on a journey_

_All by herself_

_And all of the wonders she saw_

_Filled her with humility and awe_

_And she felt right at home_

_Wherever she roamed_

_Her hooves let her climb to the highest peaks_

_And her gills let her swim to the bottom of the sea_

_And they still called her strange but she didn't really mind_

_She was strange_

_She was strong_

_She was doing just fine_

_She was strange_

_She was strong_

_She was doing just fine_

_The daughter of the ram and the fish_

_Still hasn't gotten her wish_

_But not all of us do_

_Maybe some day she'll find_

_Somebody curious and kind_

_To wonder with her_

_But til' then she's okay with just being alone_

_Some things you just have to find on your own_

_Sorry if my story leaves something to be desired_

_My fins are so sore and my hooves are so tired_

_My fins are so sore and my hooves are so tired_

_My fins are so sore and my hooves are so tired_


	4. Blow My Brains Out

_Sometimes I wish I could lend you my eyes_

_Lend you my hips_

_And lend you my thighs_

_Sometimes I wish_

_I could take a new shape_

_Switch out some parts_

_And become a big ape_

_Sometimes I wish_

_I could lend you my ears_

_Lend you my thoughts_

_And lend you my tears_

_Sometimes I wish_

_I could take a new form_

_Switch out some parts_

_And become like the norm_

_Lucky is he_

_Who lives unaware_

_Doesn't get bothered by those who don't care_

_Lucky is he_

_Who lives unaware_

_Doesn't get bothered by all that's unfair_

_Unlucky me_

_Who knows way too much_

_Fights to make changes_

_And music and such_

_Unlucky me_

_Aware all the pain_

_All 'cause I happen to have some brain_

_Sometimes I wish_

_I could lend you my voice_

_Lend you my heart_

_And lend you my choice_

_Sometimes I wish_

_For a savior to come_

_Who's got what it takes to convince everyone_

_Sometime I wish_

_I could lend you my shoes_

_Lend you my life_

_And lend you my truth_

_But sometimes the truth_

_Is just my point of view_

_Not what is real_

_And not what is true_

_Lucky is he_

_Who lives unaware_

_Doesn't get bothered by those who don't care_

_Lucky is he_

_Who lives unaware_

_Doesn't get bothered by all that's unfair_

_Unlucky me_

_Who knows way to much_

_Fights to make changes_

_And music and such_

_Unlucky me_

_Aware of the pain_

_All 'cause I happen to have some brain_

_Lucky is he_

_Who lives unaware_

_Lucky is he_

_Who lives unaware_

_Unlucky me_

_Who knows way too much_

_Fights to make changes_

_And music and such_

_Unlucky me_

_Aware of the pain_

_All 'cause I happen to have some brain_


	5. Catabolic Seed

_Oh, what's a devil to do_

_When those old delusions so tried and true_

_Don't come through like they used to?_

_Ugh, all my money's run out_

_I blew it all on a cumulus cloud_

_That dissipated so fast, seems the good times never last_

_And I always fall down on my back,_

_Like an upside-down cat_

_But is bad luck really such a crime?_

_If you won't be my valentine, could you at least give me a little sympathy?_

_Oh, I made a silly mistake (What'd you do?)_

_I've given up more then I can take (Uh oh)_

_And left hallows in my wake_

_My structure's comprimised_

_But you still batter at all my fault lines_

_I can't run, I can't hide, but you can't say I didn't try_

_To retreat back into me_

_Like a catabolic seed_

_I want to destroy everything that's mine!_

_If you won't be my valentine, could you at least give me a little sympathy?_

_I don't care if I'm losing myself_

_To the garden of Earthly delights_

_I could drop dead right where I stand, I wouldn't mind_

_I wouldn't mind_


	6. Icicles

_Get in your zone, don't even look at them all_

_Their shallow observations will only stall the transformation_

_You've become art, how could they even start to see_

_Beyond your presentation when they've got no imagination_

_But I admit it would be easier_

_To be relieved of all this shame and not have to wear it on my sleeve_

_I imagine it's quite nice for you to have so many chances_

_Oh, so many ways to be redeemed_

_But as for me_

_I can only be forgiven of I'm giving myself up to you_

_On a silver tray_

_Must I bare myself to the stabbing of your knife and gnashing teeth_

_While our lovely company appears so entertained_

_Ah yes, good etiquette demands_

_I remain soft and accessible in the face of my own ending_

_So I will try to be discreet_

_Through my full-blown-implosion I'll stay golden_

_And retreat into my sweetest fantasy_

_(The one where you are crying and I don't do anything at all)_

_My world has turned so cold but I won't cry_

_'Cause icicles don't soften when they die_

_They sharpen into sabers and they stab you in the eye_


	7. Blood From The Concrete

_I'll take the rocks out of my head_

_And you can sell them on the internet_

_To a paving company who_

_Will grind my brains into cement_

_When I'm the gravel we can travel and unravel_

_The threads that bind us to our senses_

_I'll pave the way so we can make our mental getaway_

_I'll be your highway, you can drive all over me_

_I don't know how it could get any lower but_

_I can try my best for you 'cause_

_If I can't be a good friend, maybe I can be good pavement_

_Baby I'll lead you into the light_

_What can I do for you?_

_I wanna make you feel important_

_I'll give it up for you 'cause_

_After all you've been so supportive_

_Like, I get that trying to get affection from me is like trying to draw blood from the concrete_

_I'll prove that I can change, I'll rearrange my particles_

_Transform my heart into a tunnel over you_

_I don't know how I could get any lower but_

_I can try my best for you 'cause_

_If I can't be a good friend, maybe I can be good pavement_

_I can be your highway, you can walk all over me_


	8. Your Vicious Kin

_You promised me you'd never be my torturer_

_For such a nice girl you sure do talk like a freak_

_I started out as Estelle now I see myself as more of an Inez_

_Honey you've really brought out my inner sadist_

_We've got hearts of children_

_But children can be so malicious_

_Your vicious kin are infecting me_

_Now I'm becoming one of them_

_Caught in the grip of the icy fingers of malaise_

_"Honey you should've known better then to trust her"_

_It follows me like a second self, a malignant shadow_

_Honey it couldn't be better than it is with you_

_We've got hearts of children_

_But children can be so malicious_

_Your vicious kin are infecting me_

_Now I'm becoming one of them_

_One of you_


	9. Emotional Vagrant

_I hear you're still living as an emotional vagrant_

_With bright red vacancy signs blaring in your eyes_

_Well, might heart might be shot, but at least I've still got one_

_Maybe you could try meditating on your wrongs_

_I do it all the time and it really helps to fight the urge to desert all my woes_

_'Cause if I did, who knows_

_What awaits behind the gates of this limbo_

_It must be hard to stay ahead of such deadly apathy_

_When you become bored so easily_

_And every new sensation feels like it'll fix everything_

_But you're always finding new ways to feel defective_

_Is your failure to connect just your way of protecting yourself?_

_When your attention starts to wear_

_You just can't bring yourself to care_

_But it time you're gonna find yourself_

_Ensnared by your own self-absorption_

_Can't seem to hang on to a decent mood_

_They pass right through you and then fade like a dream_

_Leaving only hypnopompic howls_

_To follow you around all day_

_And they don't go away_

_They just gnaw at you_

_Until the next soft-hearted sucker comes your way_


	10. Skullcrusher Mountain

_Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain_

_I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far_

_I see you've met my assistant Scarface_

_His appearance is quite disturbing_

_But I assure you he's harmless enough_

_He's a sweetheart, calls me master_

_And he has a way of finding pretty things_

_And bringing them to me_

_Oh, and I'm so into you_

_But I'm way too smart for you_

_Even my henchmen think I'm crazy_

_I'm not surprised that you agree_

_If you could find some way to be_

_A little bit less afraid of me_

_You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head_

_That say I shouldn't kill you yet_

_I made this half-pony half-monkey monster to please you_

_But I get the feeling that you don't like it_

_What's with all the screaming?_

_You like monkeys, you like ponies_

_Maybe you don't like monsters so much_

_Maybe I used too many monkeys_

_Isn't it enough to know that I ruined a pony making a gift for you?_

_Oh, and I'm so into you_

_But I'm way too smart for you_

_Even my henchmen think I'm crazy_

_I'm not surprised that you agree_

_If you could find some way to be_

_A little bit less afraid of me_

_You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head_

_That say I shouldn't kill you yet_

_Picture to two of us alone_

_Inside my golden submarine_

_While up above the waves my doomsday squad_

_Ignites the atmosphere_

_And all the fools who lead their foolish lives_

_May find it quite explosive_

_Well it won't mean half as much to me_

_If I don't have you here_

_No, it isn't easy living here on Skullcrusher Mountain_

_So maybe you could cut me just a little slack_

_Would it kill you to be civil?_

_I've been patient, I've been gracious_

_And this mountain is covered with wolves_

_Hear them howling, my hungry children_

_Maybe you should stay and have another drink_

_And think about me and you_

_Oh, and I'm so into you_

_But I'm way too smart for you_

_Even my henchmen think I'm crazy_

_I'm not surprised that you agree_

_If you could find some way to be_

_A little bit less afraid of me_

_You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head_

_That say I shouldn't kill you yet_

_I shouldn't kill you yet_

_I shouldn't kill you yet_


	11. Arms Tonite

_I fell in your arns tonight_

_I fell hard in your arms tonight_

_It was nice_

_I died in your arms tonight_

_I slipped through into the afterlife_

_It was nice_

_White light in your arms tonight_

_I lost sight in your arms tonight_

_It was nice_

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I died right inside your arms tonight_

_That I'm fine even after I have died_

_Because it was in your arms I died_

_I cry in the afterlife_

_I cry hard because I have died_

_And you're alive_

_I try to escape afterlife_

_I try hard to get back inside_

_Your arms alive_

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I try to escape the afterlife_

_That I try to get back in your arms alive_

_That I died in your arms_

_That I fell hard in your arms_

_I went and died in your arms that night_

_I fell in your arms tonight_

_Suicide in your arms_

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I died right inside your arms tonight_

_That I'm fine even after I have died_

_That I try to escape the afterlife_

_That I try to get back in your arms alive_

_That I died in your arms that night_

_I fell in your arms tonight_

_I died in your arms tonight_

_I lie in your arms tonight_

_I fell in your arms tonight_

_I fell in your arms tonight_


	12. Aspiring Fires

_Baby, so you think you know crazy?_

_I think you know what you know_

_But what you know you don't know for sure_

_Baby, you wanna see me crazy?_

_Well I'll show you what that's like_

_And then I'll wave goodbye as you run for your life_

_A little advice for aspiring fires_

_You'll get put out if you don't get a little wild_

_Try again, try again, it ain't right_

_You don't got the due diligence to lose your mind_

_You're not getting it right_

_Maybe, you're watching too much TV_

_Because crazy in the box, is everything that crazy's not_

_A little advice for aspiring fires_

_You'll get put out if you don't get a little wild_

_Try again, try again, it ain't right_

_You don't got the due diligence to lose your mind_

_I'm losing my mind_

_I'm losing my mind again_

_I'll advise a friend_

_Not to try it if they ain't crazy_

_A little advice for aspiring fires_

_You'll get put out if you don't get a little wild_

_Try again, try again, it ain't right_

_You don't got the due diligence to lose your mind_

_You're not getting it right_

_Baby, you wanna see me crazy_

_Baby, you wanna see me crazy_

_Well I'll show you what that's like_

_And then I'll wave goodbye as you run for your life_


	13. Christmas Kids

_Ronette my dear, don't ever disappear_

_Do what you want as long as you stay here_

_I need you now. I love you so much_

_More then you could know_

_The Christmas kids were nothing but a gift_

_And love is a tower where all of us can live_

_You'll change your name or change your mind_

_And leave this fucked up place behind_

_But I'll know_

_Appearing unsightly_

_With devils inside me_

_If you ever try to leave me_

_I'll find you, Ronnie_

_I'm leaving, Phil, I'm leaving now_

_I'm going to escape but you won't know_

_How or where to find me when I'm gone_

_I'll drink myself to death inside this prison cell_

_So get me out of here_

_You'll change your name or change your mind_

_And leave this fucked up place behind_

_But I'll know_


	14. Gadzooks

_Everywhere I look I always see_

_People who are crazier than me_

_Gadzooks! (Gadzooks!)_

_Gadzooks! (Gadzooks!)_

_You're all such crazy kooks!_

_A bunch of flakey flooks_

_You're giving me the spooks_

_Everyone's gone funny in the head_

_I went outside and this is what I said_

_I said "Egad!" (Egad!)_

_Egad! (Egad!)_

_I think you've all gone mad!_

_Gone nuts at least a tad_

_It's really kind of sad_

_How can people so bizarre exist?_

_(How can people so bizarre exist?)_

_They should go to a psychiatrist_

_(They should go right now)_

_By Jove! (By Jove!)_

_By Jove! (By Jove!)_

_You've formed a crazy drove_

_And on the streets you rove!_

_It's something that I "loave." loathe_

_Gorblimey! (Gorblimey!)_

_Gorblimey! (Gorblimey!)_

_The situation's getting slimy!_

_And I am just so stymied!_

_I can't think of a rhym-ie_

_Gee Willikers! (Gee Willikers!)_

_Gee Willikers! (Gee Willikers!)_

_You're all mentally illikers!_

_No, this is not a drillikers!_

_Okay, this is getting sillikers_

_Odds-bobkins! (Odds-bobkins!)_

_Odds-bobkins! (Odds-bobkins!)_

_Don't know what that means_

_Gadzooks! (Gadzooks!)_

_Gadzooks! (Gadzooks!)_

_You're all such crazy kooky kooks!_


	15. Frontier Psychiatrist

every time I've tried to type out the lyrics to this song AO3 has been like "sike bitch you ain't doing this" so I'm just gonna come back to this one later


	16. Gallery Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this song is only on here because one of my friends found it and thought I would like it through a Popee speedpaint
> 
> but it does also actually work because it's about intrusive thoughts

_I wanna be your love_

_I wanna make you cry_

_And sweep you off your feet_

_I wanna hurt your pride_

_I wanna slap your face_

_I wanna paint your nails_

_I wanna make you scream_

_I wanna braid your hair_

_I wanna kiss your friends_

_I wanna make you laugh_

_I wanna dress the same_

_I wanna defend you_

_I wanna squeeze your thighs_

_I wanna kiss your eyelids_

_And corrupt your dreams_

_I wanna crash your car_

_I wanna scratch your cheeks_

_I wanna make you sick_

_I wanna sell you out_

_Want to expose your flaws_

_I wanna steal your things_

_I wanna show you off_

_I wanna tell you lies_

_I wanna write you books_

_I wanna turn you on_

_I wanna make you cum_

_Two-hundred times a day_

_I wanna dry your tears_

_Every time you're sad_

_I wanna be your what's happening_

_I wanna be your only friend_

_I only go all the way_

_This time I'm not pretending_

_I can't take the trash_

_Your trashy friends are spreading about us_

_They've got like V.D personalities_

_Oh girl that's so messed up_

_You see that sculpture on the hill?_

_That's where she queered me out_

_Forever_

_They're monitoring my subconscious massacres I know_

_Bringing it closer to the surface so it's easily pervertible_

_I wanna be a beast_

_I wanna make you_ _proud_

_And play with your head_

_I wanna take you out_

_Make you feel adored_

_And buy you everything_

_I wanna hurt you bad_

_Make you paranoid_

_And say the sweetest things_

_I want to help you grow_

_And for eternity_

_I wanna be your what's happening_

_I see car bombs in your eyes_

_(Can you clap your hands?)_

_(Clap! Clap!)_

_(Can you clap your hands?)_

_(Clap! Clap!)_

_Oooooohhh!_

_Can you sing it?_

_I hear angels apologize_


	17. Action Movie Hero Boy

_I'm bad!_

_I gotta figure out where mommy keeps the dynamite_

_I'll get some measuring tape so I can time it right_

_I know it's dangerous, I know you're think I am a fool_

_But it's the only chance I'll ever get to look so cool_

_(Look so cool)_

_Hey, look at me, casually_

_Walking away like Action Movie Hero Boy_

_In slow-mo, everything glowing and_

_Blowing to bits right behind me_

_You see it all the time in theaters on the silver screen_

_Like when the good guy blows the bad guy's house to smithereens_

_I've got a movie-making camera and a dozen grenades_

_I'm looking tough, I've got the stuff, I've got the spiffy shades_

_(Spiffy shades)_

_Hey, look at me, casually_

_Walking away like Action Movie Hero Boy_

_In slow-mo, everything glowing and_

_Blowing to bits right behind me_

_I am aware it's just a movie_

_I'm aware it's a cliché_

_I am aware I'm being stupid_

_I'm aware of that, but hey_

_This is just something that I gotta do_

_Yeah_

_(Yeah)_

_Hey, look at me, casually_

_Stumbling down like Action Movie Blooper Reals_

_In slow-mo, everything glowing and_

_Blowing to bits including me_


	18. When Will You Die?

_I'm so tired_

_Of your lies_

_And the evil things_

_You're doing behind my back_

_Are there crimes_

_That you have never committed?_

_I doubt it, sometimes I wonder_

_When will you die?_

_You're insane_

_You are bad_

_You wreck everything you touch_

_And you're a sociopath_

_But there's one thing_

_That everyone's wondering_

_When will you die?_

_School children stay at home (Yeah)_

_And all the banks will close (Yeah)_

_Each year we'll mark the date (Yeah)_

_On which we celebrate (Yeah)_

_I know how_

_I know why_

_I can picture every part_

_Of your comeuppance, except_

_For the one remaining_

_Piece of the puzzle_

_Which is when you'll die_

_This is Dan_

_And that's Dan_

_And that's Marty on the drums_

_To complete the band_

_And I'm John_

_And he is also John_

_And all of us are wondering_

_When you're gonna die_

_Still you live_

_You go on_

_But you're running out the clock_

_And if we knew how long_

_I'd be counting down the days_

_Until the lovely one_

_On which you're gone_

_On that promised morning_

_We will wake and great the dawn_

_Knowing that your wicked life is over_

_And that we will carry on_

_We'll exhale_

_We'll high-five_

_We will know at last_

_How great it is to be alive_

_We'll be lining up_

_And buying tickets_

_And then we'll be jumping_

_Up and down on your grave_

_You're insane_

_You are bad_

_You wreck everything you touch_

_And you're a sociopath_

_And the only way to mitigate_

_Would be to know the date_

_You're scheduled to vacate_

_When are you going to die?_

_Look me in the eye_

_Tell me when you'll die_


	19. Perfect System

_I'm in love with you, I know_

_And I know that you love me, too_

_I'm in love with you, I know_

_I'm in love with everyone, too_

_We're all comrades now, you know_

_We're all brothers under the skin_

_With a few adjustments, now_

_Living in a perfect system_

_The adjustment's simple; there's really no pain_

_You'll hardly notice anything has changed_

_Living in a programmed life, never_

_Really has ups and downs_

_There's no need for fighting now_

_There's no reason to wear a frown_

_In a perfect system_

_There's no confrontation_

_Unnecessary friction_

_To impede our concentration_

_We've simply done away with_

_Unecessary friction_

_I live in a system_

_I got an occupation_

_I get enough nutrition_

_By eating protein biscuits_

_Recommended by the system_

_It's routine regulation_

_I had an operation_

_I'm in love with you, I know_

_And I know that you love me, too_

_I'm in love with you, I know_

_I'm in love with everyone, too_

_I can tell by your blank, dull eyes_

_That you agree, but I'm not a bit surprised_

_Living in a programmed life, never_

_Really has ups and downs_

_There's no need for fighting now_

_There's no reason to wear a frown_

_I had an operation_

_With no adverse reaction_

_They tampered with my brain some_

_It helped me see the reason_

_For living in the system_

_It helped me see the reason_

_(We're all brothers in a perfect world)_

_In a perfect world, there's uniformity_

_(We're all brothers in a perfect world)_

_In a perfect world, there's continuity_

_(We're all brothers in a perfect world)_

_There's no need for spontaneity_

_Perfect system, we're all brothers to the end_

_Brothers to the end_

_Brothers to the end_

_I know, and I know that you love me too_

_(Brothers to the end)_

_I know I'm in love with everyone, too_

_(Brothers to the end)_

_I know we're all comrades under the skin_

_(Brothers to the end)_

_I know, living in a perfect system_

_Brothers to the end!_


	20. On The Outside

_They laugh at me aloud, they say I'm just a clown_

_That I ain't got no pride, I'm on the outside_

_The girls looks really cute, they really make it work_

_They think I'm just a jerk, I'm on the outside_

_I never could sit still, I never was too hip_

_I never caught the ride_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside now_

_This is where is all begins_

_Right here_

_On the outside lookin' in_

_I'm on the outside_

_I never was a punk, I never shot junk_

_I never even tried, counterculture passed me right by_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_Don't talk to debutantes, don't eat in restaurants_

_The patrons sit and stare_

_The waiters make wisecracks behind my back_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_The teachers there in school, they flunked me by the rule_

_They say I had no motivation, brains, or dedication_

_I guess the imbeciles were right_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside now_

_This is where it all begins_

_On the outside, lookin' in_

_Looking in at you_

_I'm just an alien through and through_

_Tryin' to make believe I'm you_

_Tryin' to fit_

_Just a stranger on the outside, lookin' in_

_The disco makes me sick, I wear the wrong clothes_

_I say the wrong things_

_You know I can't dance, my feet are much too wide_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_You think you set the trends, you wear your hair just right_

_Your clothes are outta sight_

_Your house is modern; really kitsch_

_You get so matcho when you're with your bitch_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_I see them go to work, I see them go to sleep_

_I see them on TV, I see them laugh and cry_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside_

_(I'm on the outside)_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside now_

_This is were it all begins_

_On the outside, lookin' in_

_Lookin' in at you_

_I'm just and alien through and through_

_Tryin' to make believe I'm you_

_Tryin' to fit_

_Just a stranger on the outside lookin' in_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside now_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside now_

_I'm on the outside_

_I'm on the outside now_


	21. Only A Lad

_Johnny was bad, even as a child everybody could tell_

_Everyone said, "If you don't get straight, you'll surely go to hell"_

_But Johnny didn't care_

_He was an outlaw by the time that he was ten years old_

_Just a prankster_

_A juvenile gangster_

_His teachers didn't understand, they kicked him out of school_

_At a tender early age just because he didn't want to learn things_

_Had other interests_

_He liked to burn things_

_The lady down the block,_

_She had a radio that Johnny wanted oh so bad_

_So he took it the first chance he had_

_And then he shot her in the leg_

_But this is what she said:_

_(He's only a lad) You really can't blame him_

_(Only a lad) Society made him_

_(Only a lad) He's our responsibility_

_Oh, oh, whoa, whoa_

_(Only a lad) He really couldn't help it_

_(Only a lad) He didn't want to do it_

_(Only a lad) He's underprivileged and abused_

_Perhaps a little bit confused_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_His parents gave up, they couldn't influence his attitude_

_Nobody could help, the little man had no gratitude_

_And when he stole the car,_

_Nobody dreamed that he would try to take it so far_

_He didn't mean to hit the poor man_

_Who had to go and die_

_It made the judge cry_

_(Only a lad) He really couldn't help it_

_(Only a lad) He didn't want to do it_

_(Only a lad) He's underprivileged and abused_

_Perhaps a little bit confused_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, whoa_

_It's not his fault that he can't behave_

_Society's made him go astray_

_Perhaps if we're nice, he'll go away_

_Perhaps he'll go away, he'll go away_

_(Only a lad) You really can't blame him_

_(Only a lad) Society made him_

_(Only a lad) Is he our responsibility?_

_Hey there, Johnny, you really don't fool me_

_You get away with murder and you think it's funny_

_You don't give a damn if we live or if we die_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Hey there, Johnny boy, I hope you fry!_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_


	22. Oh Ana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, this song is about anorexia. Like, there's so much shit that I could do an entire analysis of this song, but rn, Ana is short for anorexia.

_I'll be god_

_I'll be god_

_I'll be god_

_I'll be god today_

_Hold my head under that bath and breathe away_

_Slit my wrists and watch that blood evaporate_

_Being this godly can't be good for_

_Ana's safety, Ana hear me_

_I'll play god_

_I'll play god_

_I'll play god_

_I'll play god today_

_Ante up and play that god a poker game_

_Walk away with all our little god's spare change_

_Playing this god it can't be good for_

_Ana's safety, Ana hear me_

_Oh Ana, I'll be with you still_

_You are the angel that I couldn't kill_

_I'll fake god_

_I'll fake god_

_I'll fake god_

_I'll fake god today_

_Hop up on a cloud and watch the world decay_

_Ana on my shoulders and we'll laugh away_

_Faking this god it can't be good for_

_Ana's safety, Ana hear me_

_Ana baby, I'm not crazy_

_Oh Ana, Oh Ana_

_Oh Ana, I'll be with you still_

_You are the angel that I couldn't kill_

_Kill, kill, kill, kill_

_Oh Ana, I'll be with you still_

_You are the angel that I couldn't kill_

_Ana, I'll be with you still_

_You are the angel that I couldn't kill_

_I couldn't kill_

_I couldn't kill_

_I couldn't kill_

_No, I couldn't kill_

_No, I couldn't kill_

_No, I couldn't kill Ana_

_Oh Ana_


	23. Controller

_There's someone knockin' on my door_

_There's someone knockin' on my door_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I think they're looking for me_

_Pretend there ain't nobody home_

_Don't make a sound, don't even move_

_Don't give them nothing to see_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_There's someone crawling in my yard_

_There's someone creeping on my roof_

_There's someone tapping my phone_

_I feel it deep in my bones_

_They want to probe my intuition_

_They want to find out what I know_

_Why don't they leave me alone?_

_Why don't they leave me alone?_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_Might be the catcher_

_Or the controller_

_Can't be too careful_

_I take precautions_

_They're very clever_

_I got to run_

_Faceless surgeons armed with razors_

_Cut out our imagination_

_There's someone knockin' on my door_

_There's someone knockin' on my door_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I think they're looking for me_

_Pretend there ain't nobody home_

_Don't make a sound, don't even move_

_Don't give them nothing to see_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_I got to run_

_Faceless surgeons armed with razors_

_Cut out our imagination_

_It's a strange thing_

_Deadly reason_

_Razors never lie_

_But it's alright_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I think they're looking for me_

_I think they're looking for me_


	24. I Can't Decide

_It's not easy having yourself a good time_

_Greasing up those bets and betters_

_Watching out they don't four-letter_

_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time_

_Smells like something I've forgotten_

_Curled up died and now it's rotten_

_I'm not a gangster tonight_

_Don't want to be a bad guy_

_I'm just a loner baby_

_And now you've got in my way_

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you_

_If I stop now call me a quitter_

_If lies were cats you'd be a litter_

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you_

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_

_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

_I've got to hand it to you_

_You've played by all the same rules_

_I takes the truth to fool me_

_And now you've made me angry_

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

_Oh I could throw you in the lake_

_Or feed you poisoned birthday cake_

_I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

_Oh I could bury you alive_

_But you might crawl out with a knife_

_And kill me while I'm sleeping_

_That's why_

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_


	25. Calm Me Down

_Calm me down_

_Calm me down_

_I'm inside out and upside-down_

_Hold my head in your hands_

_To calm me down_

_Get it out_

_Get it out, oh oh_

_Get it out_

_Use your teeth, and your mouth_

_Cut in deep to pull it out_

_Oh no, I'm aroused now_

_I'm aroused_

_You better calm me down_

_Oh, calm me down_

_Use your teeth, and your mouth_

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, oh_

_Soothe my soul_

_So beautiful_

_All my life, oh oh_

_All my life_

_I hurt myself and cut myself_

_Put myself through living hell_

_All so I could feel what I felt_

_When you took me in_

_Absolved my sins_

_With your flesh and skin_

_Use your skin_

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, oh_

_Soothe my soul_

_So beautiful_

_Calm me down_

_Baby_

_Your teeth, your mouth, and me_

_Happily_

_Married_

_Baby_

_Calm me right down_

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, oh_

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, oh_

_Soothe my soul_

_So beautiful_

_I wanna be a good man_

_Don't wanna be no has been_

_I wanna be a real friend_

_Don't wanna break when I bend_

_I wanna be a sweet son_

_Don't wanna fight with my mom_

_I wanna be no seeker_

_I wanna scream eureka!_

_I wanna scream eureka!_

_I wanna scream eureka!_


End file.
